Bob Sapp
Background Bob Sapp began his athletic career in high school playing football at Mitchell High School in Colorado Springs, CO. He received a football scholarship to the University of Washington, where he won the Morris Award. He was drafted by the Chicago Bears 69th overall in the 1997 NFL Draft. Sapp's career took a hit after he was suspended by the NFL for alleged steroid abuse. Sapp signed with the Minnesota Vikings after being released by the Bears. He spent two seasons with the Vikings and only played in one game. UFC career Sapp won his first fight at Fight Night 4 against Frank Mir by TKO, Sapp lost his next fight at UFC 23 to Dan Severn by Submission in the 3rd round, Sapp lost his next fight at Fight night 7 to Heath Herring by TKO, Sapp lost to Cheick Kongo by KO at UFC on Non Stop Sport 2 prelims, Sapp beat Sean McCorkle by TKO on the prelims at UFC 37, Sapp lost to Stefan Struve by Submission on the prelims of Fight Night 12, Sapp beat Frank Mir at Fight Night 15, Sapp won by Unanimous decision against Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira at UFC 47. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira | Unanimous decision | UFC 47 | September 1, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Frank Mir | TKO (Punch) | UFN 15 | July 31 , 2013 |align=center| |align=center| | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Stefan Struve | Submission | UFN 12 | June 19, 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 1.25 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Sean McCorkle | TKO (Punches) | UFC 37 | May 15, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.25 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 3 - 0 | Cheick Kongo | KO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 2 | 28 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.50 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Heath Herring | TKO (Punch) | UFN 7 | March 24, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.03 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Dan Severn | Submission (triangle choke) | UFC 23 | February 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.46 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Frank Mir | TKO (Punch) | UFN 4 | 3 February 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.49 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |}